ilovelucyandrickyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucy's Night in Town
|season = 6 |number = 21 |overall = 175 |airdate = March 25, 1957 |production = 6-21 / 174 |imdb = tt0609298 |writer = Bob Carroll, Jr. Madelyn Martin Bob Schiller Bob Weiskopf |director = William Asher |previous = "Ragtime Band" |next = "Housewarming" |image = |imagewidth = 300px}} http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/NightInTownRoastBeef.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/LimaBeanEpidermis.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/HappyFella.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/Orangeade.jpg Lucy's Night in Town was the 174th overall episode of I Love Lucy, also the 21st episode of season 6, the final season of the series. The episode was directed by William Asher, originally aired on CBS-TV on March 25, 1957. Synopsis In Manhattan for dinner and a hit Broadway show ("The Most Happy Fella"), Lucy discovers that their tickets were instead for the matinée performance. Joseph Kearns has a minor role. Plot summary The Ricardos and the Mertzes are excited to travel into New York this Saturday night to see the hit play The Most Happy Fella. Trouble abounds, however, when Lucy realizes at 7:30 pm that their tickets were for the afternoon matinee. After the girls eat extra slowly to try and stall so they'd miss the beginning of the show, the truth comes out, and the gang tries to buy four more tickets to the sold-out show. By a chance of luck, there are two tickets available, so Lucy and Ethel go and watch the first half of the show, and Ricky and Fred are scheduled to watch the second half. After the first act ends, Lucy notices two empty seats behind her, so she and Ethel sneak back in to the show after the second act starts. Unfortunately, the late couple who rightly own the girls' seats arrive shortly after, and the foursome end up being squished by sharing two people to a seat. Lucy then accidentally knocks Ethel's purse off the balcony. When she retrieves it, Ethel is horrified to learn that it's not her purse but some other lady's. When they find the rightful owner of the purse, the woman thinks Lucy and Ethel stole her purse. Ethel then thinks that the woman stole the rent money Fred supposedly put into her purse. Fred tells Ethel that he only pretended to put the money in her purse, and that it has been with him the entire time. All is well, it seems? Not quite. The manager overhears the foursome's seat scam, so Ricky is forced to pay for four seats. Then, as everyone goes to head back in to watch the rest of the play, the theater doors open, signaling the play's end. Starring *Lucille Ball ... as Lucy Ricardo *Desi Arnaz ... as Ricky Ricardo *Vivian Vance ... as Ethel Mertz *William Frawley ... as Fred Mertz Guest Starring *Richard Keith ... as Little Ricky *Susan Johnson ... as Cleo (singing voice) *Alan J. Gilbert ... as Voice *John Henson ... Singing Voice *Roy Lazarus ... as Singing Voice *Gladys Hurlburt ... as Woman with Purse *Joseph Kearns ... as Theatre Manager *Shorty Long ... as Singing Voice *Art Lund ... as Singing Voice *John Eldredge ... as Man in Box *Louis Nicoletti ... as Waiter Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Episodes